freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Bernard
Leo Bernard is a second-year Limiter at West Genetics. He is the Limiter partner of Ingrid Bernstein. Background Not much is known about Leo's background apart from him being Ingrid's limiter. Appearance Leo has blue eyes and blond hair. He is mostly seen wearing the standard Limiter school uniform and battle uniform. Personality Leo's personality has only barely been shown due to his spare appearances. However, Freezing: Pair Love Stories shows him to be a dedicated student with many friends. His personal sense of chivalry compels him to aid the Pandora in spite of knowing how strong they are, which can lead him into awkward and embarrassing situations. He is flustered when Albert walks in on him and Ingrid in a suggestive position. Leo is also very loyal, standing by Ingrid's side during her unauthorized duel with Satellizer. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Leo and Ingrid's relationship is explored in Freezing: Pair Love Stories. After an attempt by Albert and Marin to set up the duo ends with Ingrid breaking Leo's arm for accidentally groping her, they steadily grow closer. Ingrid's sense of responsibility, and Marin's meddling, sees to it that Ingrid helps Leo with everything from homework to bathing. This abruptly ends when Albert walks in on the two of them in the bath, with Ingrid unaware of it being improper due to her wearing a swimsuit. Ingrid is later horrified and embarrassed upon realizing what she has been doing, but she returns to Leo when she sees several girls trying to flirt with him. Unfortunately, Leo unwittingly gropes Ingrid again, which leads to her breaking his leg. While he is recuperating, the two form a pair. Freezing 9th Nova Clash In Ingrid's flashback of the Ninth Nova Clash, Leo arrives with her and spots Marin leading the fight against a Type-S Nova. He and Ingrid slide down a cliff in order to help. Leo comments that the situation isn't good and that Marin is in great danger since the formation she was leading wasn't fully deployed (due to the deaths of some of the Limiters). 3rd Year Punishment Arc Leo is first seen standing together with his Pandora partner, Ingrid, on the roof of a tall building in a seemingly abandoned city. Leo senses the arrival of a Type-R Nova and relays it to Ingrid. As predicted, the Type-R reveals itself. As ordered by Ingrid, he sets up a Freezing Field which will completely neutralize the Type-R's 200 meter radius Freezing. Ingrid only needs 40 seconds but Leo reassures her he can hold it for 2 whole minutes. His Freezing neutralizes the Type-R's Freezing Field, allowing Ingrid to battle and destroy it in 40 seconds. Leo congratulates her afterwards. The abandoned city is then revealed to be a training simulation. He and Ingrid meet Attia Simmons and Mark when they return to West Genetics where Attia tells her of what Satellizer L. Bridget has done to Miyabi Kannazuki. Attia calls Leo to assist Ingrid in dealing with an already beaten Satellizer. He arrives just as Ingrid has removed one of Satellizer's Stigmata. His arrival serves only as distraction which allows Satellizer to escape from Ingrid and save her remaining five Stigmata. Leo is then baffled when Kazuya Aoi enters the scene, willing to become Satellizer's Limiter and even more when Satellizer give her reasons for not wanting to perform a Baptism Ceremony and the Ereinbar Set. Ingrid, however, quickly puts that aside and performs an Ereinbar Set with Leo. Leo releases his Freezing to paralyze Satellizer, leaving her vulnerable to Ingrid's attack. But Kazuya steps in to help Satellizer. Not only does he neutralize Leo's Freezing but sends back Ingrid. This also hurts Leo's arm slightly. When Satellizer manages to injure Ingrid, he runs to her aid. Leo then releases another Freezing Field but once again, it is neutralized by Kazuya which greatly shocks him. Before he could free Ingrid from Kazuya's Freezing, he is attacked by Satellizer and rendered unconscious. Ingrid is then left with no choice but to use Pandora Mode to escape Kazuya's Freezing. Ingrid and Satellizer's fight ends with Ingrid collapsing after she has reached the time limit of Pandora Mode but not before Kazuya reasons with her and makes her realize that she was wrong. 10th Nova Clash Leo, together with Ingrid, Attia and Mark, defends West Genetics from Nova Form Pandora. He and Mark create a combined Freezing Field but the Nova Form Pandora easily neutralizes it. They struggle against them until Elizabeth Mably and Andre Françoise arrive to assist them. Leo retreats with Ingrid while Elizabeth deals with the enemy Pandora. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Leo is seen standing behind Ingrid when Mark tells them that Charles Bonaparte has severely beaten Attia, to the point of near death. Busters Arc Leo appears with the rest of the group apon Elizabeth's and André's return. Abilities Freezing *Leo possesses a strong Freezing. His Freezing is strong enough to completely neutralize the Freezing of a Type-R Nova which has a range of 200 meter radius. He can hold his Freezing for about 2 minutes. However, Kazuya and Nova Form Pandora easily neutralized his Freezing. *So far, Leo has demonstrated a unique ability among Limiters to sense the coming of a Nova. Relationships Ingrid Bernstein Leo is Ingrid's Limiter. It is uncertain if Leo shared the same views as Ingrid when it came to maintaining order among the ranks in West Genetics but regardless, Leo is willing to help his partner in whatever she does without question. Others Kazuya Aoi Leo and Kazuya aren't friends but they aren't enemies either. Leo was surprised on how easy it was for him to neutralize his Freezing. Leo has nothing against Kazuya but at the same time, he made no objections when Ingrid tried to attack him when he is basically defenseless. Satellizer L. Bridget Leo had nothing personal against Satellizer. He only fought against her in order to assist Ingrid. Gallery 7f531c664a29d4c9ec962&690.jpeg Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 10.27.43 AM.png|Leo using his Freezing Ingrid Leo.jpg|Leo and Ingrid Trivia Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male